1. elucidate the relationship of the 28k Vitamin D-induced Calcium Binding Protein (CaBP) to, and its role in Alzheimer's disease. Autopsied human brain tissue from decreased patients with Alzheimer's disease will be analyzed for calcium distribution and concentration. The goal of this aspect of the research will be to ascertain the role of CaBP in the pathogenesis of this neurodengenerative disorder. The research will determine whether changes in neuronal CaBP renders neurons susceptible to intermittent calcium fluctuations and thus prone to accumulating physiologically intolerable quantities of calcium, all of which could result in an uncontrolled elevation of intracellular calcium leading to protein denaturation and eventual cell death; 2. establish which human chromosomes contains the gene coding for CaBP and to map the location of the CaBP gene on that chromosome. 3. elucidate possible adaptation of present clinical techniques and applications of new technologies in the treatment of Alzheimers' patients in order to provide quality, low-cost dental care to them in either a clinic or institutional setting. A recently-developed light-curing technique for removable prosthodontic services will serve as the basis for this evaluation.